Loyalty and Love
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Shori doesn't trust the Mazoku. Not with Yuri. At least, not until he sees them in action, and starts to understand why they're with his brother. Set during the trip to Earth in Season 2


Loyalty and Love

**Summary:** Shori didn't trust the Mazoku. Of course, he figured he could trust Yuri's 'godfather' to watch over him. It was the other two that he questioned. Until he got a chance to observe them in action.

Finding Yuri sitting at the dinner table with three Mazoku did throw him for a loop. After all, he hadn't expected it to happen for years yet. Not until Yuri was in college, or better yet, in a career. Or at least, not until he himself had graduated. He'd hoped to prevent Yuri from being dragged off into an unknown and potentially dangerous destiny by providing as many anchors as possible on Earth. He'd also planned on having the power to protect his brother and, if necessary, veto his trips into dangerous situations. Finding out that Yuri was already the Maou was a shock, and rather alarming.

He ate a quick bite of curry while forming a plan. He watched the three men and listened to the talk. If finding out that Yuri was the Maou hadn't been alarming enough, listening to the plans involving dangerous artifacts and forbidden boxes was enough to make him want to grab Yuri and run for it. The only thing that stopped him was how enthusiastic Yuri seemed. He hadn't seen such intense interest in his younger brother's face since Yuri had taken up baseball.

It occurred to him that this...box-hunt...could potentially keep the whole group on Earth for several days. Which meant there was plenty of time to observe them in action and come to his own conclusions. He finished his curry, then settled in to watch. Unobtrusively, of course. Bob had taught him that much.

The first man to catch his attention was, naturally, the brown-haired man. The one that Yuri and the other two called Conrad, and his mother was consistently calling 'godfather'. He was the most comfortable one of the three, with a relaxed casualness that said that this wasn't his first time in Earth surroundings. That was enough to attract his attention, never mind the fact that the man was wearing his clothing, and one of his favorite shirts at that.

He had a good smile, broad and warm. And it looked truly genuine. The bond between him and Yuri was almost visible, it was so intense. The way Yuri spoke his name...so casual, the same tone he used with Shoma, but without the undertones of awkwardness that inevitably occurred between an overprotective father and a teenage son. The way the brown haired man was always oriented toward Yuri in some way, turned toward him just slightly. Even talking to Jennifer, even explaining random things to the other two, or Shoma, his shoulders were always turned, just the slightest bit, toward Yuri. And on the rare occasions that he actually did turn away, there was a sense of watchfulness about him, as if he had eyes in the back of his head, trained firmly on the black haired youth.

Shori snorted. Not that he'd had that much doubt about Yuri's 'godfather'. He'd heard often enough from his mother about the 'wonderful man who gave her his younger brother's adorable name'. And he'd heard from Bob about the Mazoku who had come to Earth, years ago, carrying the soul that was to become his sibling. There were some differences in the demeanor described, but the one thing all accounts agreed on was the man's protectiveness, his loyalty and his devotion. Watching, he was conscious that his feeling towards Conrad was less concern than it was...jealousy. After all, it had been years since Yuri had looked at _him_ with such trust and respect. He sighed, and turned his attention elsewhere.

The blond...he heard Yuri address the boy as Wolfram. He looked to be about Yuri's age. He...well, it was obvious that his relationship with Yuri was on a different level. More to the point, his personality was very different than Conrad's.

Conrad was calm, collected, relaxed. Wolfram was jumpy, restless, and very obviously nervous. And unlike Conrad, it couldn't have been clearer that he wasn't from Earth. He moved around the house, asking questions of Murata, staring at things.

He seemed respectful enough, at least to Jennifer and Shoma. His attitude with Yuri was...it put him in mind of watching two boys who had been friends for years, so long they didn't have trouble with the odd impolite gestures. But Yuri and Murata _had_ known each other for years, and Murata wasn't so informal with Yuri. There was a way that the blond pounced on any name entering the discussion that made Shori think of him as a rather jealous type, and his restless movements and random comments, particularly in regards to Yuri, gave the impression of impulsiveness and a bit of a temper. Possibly a bit of a snob too.

Still...he seemed attached to Yuri. And he was obviously trying to be pleasant and well mannered. He was far less subtle than Conrad about hanging on to Yuri. But whatever was going on between them, it seemed to work, though it seemed a little awkward, and he resolved to keep an eye on it. He filed that thought, and turned his attention to the oldest of the group, the tall, gray-haired man that Yuri had referred to as Gwendal.

Of the three, this guy was the one he had the hardest time getting any sort of read on. He had a stone poker face that would have done Bob proud. And he was quiet, still. He seemed to habitually fade into corners and practically merge with furniture. He lacked Conrad's easiness with the world, but he wasn't restless like Wolfram was. When he asked questions, not often at that, he did so with as few words as possible, and received the answers with a look that seemed to say he was filing everything away for further notice.

His bearing and mannerisms screamed soldier, warrior, tactician. Conrad had the signs too, and Wolfram looked like he might have at least been trained in martial arts. But Gwendal...he was the picture of a soldier. The way he sat and moved, slightly on guard and back straight, the way his hands rested in his lap or at his sides, or the way he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. And yet...he watched the man in the kitchen, helping with the dishes. There was none of the discomfort that would be shown by a man for whom this was 'servants' or 'womens' work. And he actually _wore_ the pink frilly apron that Jennifer was always trying to force her husband and sons into. Without a hint of embarrassment. And he was inexplicably interested in Jennifer's stuffed animals, and some of the needlework lying around the house.

Overall, his impression of the oldest demon was of a strong, well-hidden, and highly complex personality. Not that he minded that. Yuri could do with some lessons in not being so transparent and straight-forward, and he needed someone steady to rein in his impulses, especially if he was ruling a country. His problem with Gwendal was that he couldn't accurately assess the man's stance toward his younger brother. He couldn't tell if Gwendal was there simply out of duty, or if he actually cared about Yuri's well-being.

He didn't really want to follow the group around for the day. But he had to meet Bob's contact, Jose, and it was a good chance to observe them in public. And so he tagged along with Yuri's group, making up an excuse about some errands he wanted to run, a game he wanted to buy.

Wolfram was clingy. He was practically glued to Yuri's elbow, and made a concerted and obvious attempt to keep anyone between the ages of 5 and 60 well away from his brother. Several times he caught muttered phrases about 'shameless flirt' and 'gutless wimp'. Yuri reacted with annoyance, but also with a sort of resigned, amused, and even cautiously relieved air about him that suggested it was a normal interaction for the two of them. He had to wonder about it, as he'd never seen any indications that Yuri was gay. Then again, he had no idea what had gone on in the other world. For all he knew, Wolfram was protecting Yuri in favor of some girl he'd gotten attached to.

Conrad kept an easy pace on Yuri's other side. Not as close as Wolfram, about three steps back and two to his right. Close enough for a hand on the shoulder and easy conversation, not enough to intrude on Yuri's space. He seemed utterly comfortable, and more than a little amused at the blond youth's antics.

Gwendal...Gwendal was a shadow. He hovered near the rear of the group, relaxed but alert, eyes continuously scanning the area around him. He gave the impression of memorizing the layout, checking each and every curbstone and bush, all without being obvious. With his casual clothing, Shori would have almost believed he was a visitor or a tourist keeping an eye on a friend or perhaps a younger relative. It was almost uncanny.

A day spent roaming around, visiting an arcade and a few shops, plus some tourist places, gave him several insights. That Wolfram was in fact 'engaged' to Yuri, though how that had happened...Yuri swore it was an accident. Conrad was frequently called Conrart by the other two, and it seemed to be his real name. All three of them were brothers, with different male parents. That was a little hard to swallow, considering the extreme differences in ages. Gwendal looked to be in his 40's after all, and Wolfram looked barely 16. Conrad assured him lazily that it wasn't all that unusual, and gave him a quick run-down on the differing life-spans of demons in their world. Not quite reassuring, as it meant that Wolfram was apparently far older than Yuri, but at least less confusing.

Their time at the arcade allowed him to note that Conrad had devastatingly good hand-eye coordination, and he was fast, on his feet or with his hands. He was also well controlled. He played several games of air hockey with Yuri, and Shori suspected it was only his unfamiliarity with the equipment that allowed Yuri to score any points at all. That, and politeness. Wolfram had less control, but he was very interested in figuring things out, and extremely enthusiastic. He seemed to have a decent knack for video games, for a complete amateur. Gwendal had extremely good focus, excellent concentration, and very good targeting skills. Shori watched him working the Crane game, picking up tadpoles for himself and the others, then trinkets for the wide-eyed kids who clustered around him. He found the sight of the enthusiastic children, and Gwendal's patience with them, to be highly amusing. But it was surprising how good he was at the game, and spoke volumes about his focus and dexterity.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised that Gwendal had noted the lack of guards, or walls. Not when everything about him screamed soldier. From what he knew about the alternate world (they'd brought swords as weapons, and that said a lot right there) the man would have had to have been an idiot not to notice. But it made him nervous, the way they talked about the peacefulness of the world, as if such quiet were almost unknown in theirs. He didn't like the idea of Yuri in a world that was violent, full of conflict, and told them so.

He watched them run after Murata, when he came racing up reporting that Yuri had been accosted by hoodlums. All three of them were out of their seats and moving before Murata had even finished the sentence. He followed, expecting to find them beating the stuffing out of whoever had threatened his brother, or at least standing over him protectively. What he found was three demons standing in the doorway while Yuri intimidated three hooligans with a scathing lecture that made him seem twice his age. All three of them were wearing expressions of wary respect and pride, and acted as if they'd seen this kind of thing before. He also noticed that Gwendal, bringing up the rear, was very subtly bracing the other two, and that all of them had their feet planted as if they expected a whirlwind or something to try and sweep them off their feet at any second. And none of them were surprised when all three bullies turned tail and ran from a 15 year old boy.

It was plenty of food for thought. Still, it didn't dissuade him from following Jose's suggestion to tell the Mazoku to take themselves, their curiosity about the box, and their interest in Yuri somewhere else. He tried Conrad, since he seemed the most approachable. He honestly thought he had very convincing logic. Yuri was a child. He was used to peace, not dangerous situations. He was untrained. He had a family. Surely they could wait a few years, two or three at least. Time for Yuri to grow up. Time for him to take his place as the Maou of Earth, or at least step into his position as the Maou's heir, build up the contacts and skills necessary to protect and support his younger brother. Surely they didn't need to be hunting for these dangerous 'forbidden boxes' now. They'd waited for years, millenia even. Surely they didn't need some mediocre, still untrained and untried high school boy to deal with the situation. In fact, it was irresponsible for them to ask such things of Yuri.

Conrad's response was shocking. "I know how you feel. But Yuri already has his place in our world, and he really is invaluable. It would be impossible to replace him, or do without him. Know that he is very much respected, and cherished, and well looked after."

He didn't believe it. Or, at least, he didn't until Jose showed up and threatened them with what Conrad called an esoteric stone, something that channeled magic and allowed him to create both a monster out of water, and a gateway back to the other world. He had no idea how Yuri had realized where they were, or that something was wrong. He didn't have time to think about it either, as Yuri charged into the fray.

He saw how all three demons were immediately surrounding his younger brother, watching him, shielding him. Alternating between drawing Jose's attention and protecting Yuri. How Wolfram was nearly taken, almost caught by the monster's energy field, his tadpole key-chain washed to another world. He saw how Conrad and Gwendal were constantly in front of Yuri, close enough to shield, far enough to either side that if they got caught, they could make sure he wasn't.

He watched the one heart-stopping moment when Jose attacked Yuri head-on, and all three brothers leaped to protect him. He wasn't able to do anything but watch in amazement as they moved.

Gwendal was beside him almost immediately, ducking to throw himself over Yuri. Not just over Yuri, but around him, arms around his shoulders and back, hand protecting his head, his own head ducked over Yuri's protectively. Conrad and Wolfram came up behind him, sheltering them, a double shield as the water crashed over them. The sheer protectiveness was impressive enough, but the way they'd moved without hesitation...either they'd practiced it a lot, or they knew what they were doing and were far more determined to protect Yuri than mere duty would explain. It didn't escape his notice that of the three of them, it had been the largest and strongest who'd grabbed his brother, providing maximum protection. Nor did it escape him that Gwendal carefully sheltered his brother, not just from the water and the magic, but from the concrete, keeping him close, keeping him from falling, even though it had to be a strain on Gwendal's body.

He also saw how, despite the fact that he had to be strained, Gwendal kept moving. Ducking out of the way, crouched protectively over his charge, then letting him go as soon as they were clear, as if he knew exactly what Yuri would want to do next. And how, despite the fact that his own brothers had just been caught in a waterfall of potentially dangerous magic, his attention never once left the boy he was supposed to be guarding as his king.

It was an eye-opening experience. Particularly when he overheard Yuri fussing over his three guards later that evening, and found out that two of them reacted to esoteric magic by becoming ill. It seemed to be a particular weakness of Gwendal's, from the way Yuri and the man's younger brothers were fussing. He went to his bed with the realization that he was going to have to re-work some of his assumptions. There was obviously more than simple loyalty and duty at stake.

He watched three Mazoku get on a plane. Two, Gwendal and Wolfram, had obviously never been in a car, or on a plane. And it became apparent soon after lift-off that Gwendal was prone to airsickness, though he hid it well. It spoke highly of their trust in his brother that they went through the busy airport without once touching their swords, then checked their bags and got on the plane without requiring a word of explanation. If he'd been in their position, he wasn't sure he could have done it.

He watched them deal with remote-controlled attack buses, guards with crossbows, compatriots (at least that what it seemed the silver-haired man who came with Bob's secretary was) as hostages, and two extremely powerful, angry Maous in full fight mode. Without hesitation.

He watched his brother fighting Bob, and it occurred to him that, if this was what had made them so wary in the bathroom at the arcade, then they'd had good reason to stay back. He wondered how often they'd seen Yuri like this, and what it was like, serving that unpredictable power and temper. He wondered at their loyalty, their concern, that they seemed more than ready to charge headlong into the fight, consequences be damned, if Yuri got the worst of it.

The retrieval of the box and the trip home gave him time to think. Apparently, Conrad hadn't been lying, or even exaggerating much when he'd said that Yuri was cherished, valued and protected. The way his three, now four, retainers were acting, he was very well respected indeed. More than respected, these people loved his brother. Valued him more than he could have possibly imagined. They couldn't hold a candle to his own brotherly concern, of course, but still...it was not a loyalty to be taken lightly. What he didn't understand was how it had happened in such a short time.

He finally cornered Conrad their last night on Earth. "I need to talk to you."

Conrad nodded and followed him into his room. "What did you need to know?"

He huffed. "It's obvious that all four of you really do care about Yuri. He certainly seems valuable to you. I can see you're all intensely loyal to him. What I don't understand is why. Of the four of you, you're the only one who's known Yuri for more than a year, and even you only met him once or twice as a baby before you disappeared back to your world. The other three...you can't have known him that long. He only started wearing that blue pendant he always carries in spring, just after he started high school. That's less than a year that you've known him. Why such intense protectiveness? What is Yuri to you?"

Conrad chuckled. "I suppose it does seem a bit odd. Honestly, it's actually been a little longer in our world than yours. Just over a year or so, in fact. But you're right, it is a fairly intense attachment for such a short acquaintance. However, I can assure you, it's quite genuine."

Conrad paused, then spoke more slowly. "Yuri has...he's done some amazing things. He's built quite a reputation, in the time he's been with us. There are things Yuri's done that, in all honesty, none of us would have dreamed possible. His methods are a bit unorthodox, but...his results are well worth it. I can honestly say without hesitation that we're very proud to have him as our Maou. But...the truth is, I think the reason we all follow him is not simply because he's done such amazing things. I think, really, that it's because of the little things that Yuri has given us, that make him so absolutely precious to all of us."

"Little things? Like what, tips on curry? Baseball lessons?" It hadn't escaped him that none of the demons had been at all surprised by the curry, or the taste.

Conrad actually chuckled. "Well, I have to admit, the children in the neighboring villages, as well as a number of our guards, do find baseball to be a fascinating sport. I've been trying to teach them for years, but Yuri really has a knack for it. But in answer to your question, it isn't anything as simple as that. It's really a bit difficult to explain."

"Try me." Shori settled into his desk chair and gestured Conrad to a seat as well, to emphasize his curiosity.

Conrad sat, his expression thoughtful. "Well...how do I put this? For myself...Yuri gave me something to hold on to. I don't know if you heard, but when I first came to Earth to deliver Yuri's soul, I was recovering from a very intense and painful conflict, as were many people in our kingdom. Yuri, as well as your family, gave me a reason to smile again. But more than that, because of Yuri, I now fully understand what it means to have something to fight for. Not something I'd die for, but something I'd live for, even if dying would be easier. Something precious, that I don't want to let go of. And even if I become unsure of my own ability to hold onto that ideal, Yuri gives me the strength to continue."

He swallowed, unsettled by the declaration. He covered it with a sigh. "Well, that might explain you, but you're also Yuri's godfather, or so I've heard. That doesn't explain the other three."

Conrad smiled. "Well, Gunter cherishes all his students. And he's been waiting a long time for a Maou who's as idealistic as he is." Conrad frowned thoughtfully. "Actually...the Gunter I knew, who taught me as a young cadet, _was_ a very vibrant and positive individual. However, because of the conflict we faced shortly before Yuri's birth, he lost a lot of that. But Yuri helped him regain his faith in humanity, and some of that optimism. Not to mention giving him a new student or two to lecture, which is something he truly enjoys." He grinned again.

He snorted. "Good luck keeping Yuri inside. He's not the type to sit still." The look of amusement on Conrad's face suggested that Yuri had made good on escaping more than once. "What about Wolfram? Is it really just that they're engaged?"

Conrad chuckled again. "That was a genuine accident. And honestly, I doubt the attachment is all that strong on Yuri's side. But...Wolfram is..." He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, as though searching for words. "Wolfram is...well, it's a bit of a difficult position. He's the former Lord von Bielefeld's son, but he won't inherit until his uncle dies. He's the son of the former Maou, but he doesn't have a particular position in the court. His lineage and his skills, as well as his looks, practically demand recognition, but he's always been caught in my shadow and Gwendal's, for various reasons."

He nodded. "You're saying he has a reputation to live up to, and no way to fulfill it, and he's at loose ends."

Conrad nodded. "It's something like that, I suppose. Well, it was. But now, he has a place by Yuri's side. Unintended engagement or not, there's no doubt in anyone's mind that Wolfram is at Yuri's side to guard and protect him. He helps Yuri with the little things, provides a companion when Yuri might not want adult company. Because of Yuri, Wolfram finally has a position, responsibilities that aren't simply make-work, and running around for Gwendal and me, or his uncle. He has the recognition he's always wanted, and a purpose in his life, something he sorely lacked."

He nodded again. "And Gwendal?"

A genuine, warm smile broke over Conrad's features. "Yuri gives Gwendal peace of mind. Yuri's actions since he came to us have led to a very successful alliance and peace treaty, the first we've had in centuries, and the largest scale one I think we've ever had. Despite the problems we face, it's the first time in any of our lifetimes that we've had peace on our borders, the first time we haven't been on the verge of going to war with half a dozen people at once. My brother is the Chief of State, so less conflict is a good deal less stress for him." He leaned back, looking at the ceiling again. "Because of Yuri's influence, my brother is finally sleeping at night, and taking time to relax. It might not be noticeable to you, but Gwendal really has relaxed a great deal from how he used to be. And, he's less afraid to let people see his softer side."

"You mean his interest in knitting, his dish-washing skills, and getting stuffed animals for children?"

"That's a good example. But he also smiles more as well. Since Yuri came, he's gotten much calmer, and he doesn't scowl quite as much. He's much less likely to be angry if interrupted. He actually eats meals with all of us, without having to be dragged out of his office."

Something to hold on to. Peace of mind. A purpose. Such simple, yet monumental things in a man's life.

Conrad's soft words broke into his thoughts. "You know, what really helps is that Yuri seems to genuinely care about all of us as well. He gives us each exactly what we need. Wolfram has his friendship, Gunter gets to teach him. He lets me take care of him, when the situation warrants it. And he gives Gwendal respect without fear, and alternatives to making the tough choices. Despite the fact that all of us are _his_ guards, we know that he'll extend the protection of the kingship to us and those we love when it's needed. The power of the Maou may be a fearsome thing, but we all know that Yuri would never intentionally harm us with it, and he tries very hard not to let us get hurt at all, when he uses his magic."

He sighed. "You know, I can tell you're not lying, but it seems pretty far-fetched that he could do all that. After all, Yuri is just a fifteen year old boy. He's completely inexperienced."

"I know. But...well, he's like the sun. He keeps moving, no matter what happens, lighting the way." Conrad smiled. "I spoke that prayer for him, just before he was born. 'Light the way, radiating a greater brilliance than anyone around you. May you become everyone's shining sun.' And he has, at least in our world."

"A shining sun, huh?" That, he did understand. Yuri was the sunlight in his world. The little brother he longed to protect, to guide and shelter. The little brother he lived his life to stand beside, the reason he'd accepted Bob's offer to become the next Maou of Earth. He thought of the times he'd snuck out to watch Yuri with his sandlot team, over the past year. The way his team gravitated around him, the fun they had. Even though his skills didn't necessarily stand out, there was just something about him.

He sighed. "In any case, it seems like Yuri really does want to go with you, and I can't really stop him. And you do at least seem properly concerned for him. But you'd better take proper care of my little brother. I hope you understand that."

Conrad nodded. "Of course we do. We'd all willingly lay down our lives for Yuri, except for the fact that he'd be angry with us if we did. But we certainly won't hesitate to stand beside him, to support and protect him in whatever way necessary. And...we aren't the only ones. There many, many people in our world who will gladly stand with him."

"Good. Then keep him out of trouble." He studied Conrad a long moment more, then turned back to his computer, signaling the end of the discussion. Seconds later, he heard the quiet creak and thud of the door being closed.

He watched the next day as his brother, his brother's friend, and four demons climbed into a wading pool with a box stuffed with trinkets. Watched as they vanished out of sight in an impossible whirlpool.

He wasn't going to stop worrying about Yu-chan. Not a chance. After all, this whole thing was still incredibly dangerous, and Yuri was still a young and inexperienced child. But still...it was good to know his brother had people who loved him and were loyal to him at his back.

_**Author's Note: **Shori strikes me as the type of person who likes to know why things are the way they are, and to get plenty of information. So I figured he'd know ask more questions. _


End file.
